Time War
by Mudkip777
Summary: When a homeless trainer wannabe turns ten, all the starters are stolen. What seems like a small theft is actually a part of a larger plot to stop him from doing well.
1. Chapter 1: The Theft

I wake up on the day of my tenth birthday. I'm so excited! Today's the day I finally get my first Pokémon! I crawl out of my sleeping bag, roll it up, and put it in my backpack, along with everything else I own- my jacket, water bottle, rope, and folded up tarp. I walk to professor oak's laboratory. I am so happy to finally get a second chance at life after what happened 4 months ago… I walk faster as I feel a swift breeze. Fall is coming quickly. I exit the town and walk through green fields. I think of which Pokémon to pick. I've thought about this a lot, considering this could be the one thing that changes my life for better- or for worse. When it came to the choice of whether to go on this journey, it was a no-brainer. I needed to take the risk. I have no other career, no other options. I see I have passed into professor oak's refuge, by the Pokémon romping in the fields nearby. I pass a field with some Growlithes in it. They look happy. Why wouldn't they be? They are under the care of the best Pokémon professor in the world. I sigh and shove my hands in my pocket as the wind picks up again. I had narrowed my choice down to Charmander or Squirtle. Bulbasaur is amazing, but I liked the others better. I can't decide between those two, though! I turn the corner and see professor oak's laboratory, with the windmill behind it. I trudge up the path to his house/lab, and knock on the door. I wait. Then wait some more. Finally, the door opens and Oak looks out, looking distraught. "I'm sorry," he says, "but all of the starters have been stolen!" "What!" I say, surprised. Then, as I finally begin to realize what this means for me, I start to hyperventilate uncontrollably. Professer Oak guises me inside, and sits me down on a comfortable chair. I begin to cry. I can't help it. I don't know what I can do now. I try to breathe. In, out. In, out. I start to calm down. "What… (In, out) ...happened? Who (hiccup) stole them?" "I don't know," Oak says. "But I know what we can do. I have a friend on the Orange Islands who has been raising some. Tell me what you want, and I can get it to you." I stay silent. "What starter did you choose? Speak up!" the professor says sharply. "I- I haven't decided yet." His face softens. "I'd forgotten how hard the decision is. Maybe it would help you to see them." he suggests. I nod. "I'll take you there. It's only an hour away by boat."


	2. Chapter 2: Two Professors

Ughhhhhh. I never knew I got seasick, until now. I haven't vomited yet, but I can taste it in my mouth. As Professor Oak's boat bounces over the waves, I notice the Orange Islands in the distance. "There are the Orange Islands!" Oak says over the roar of the boat's motor, although I already know what they are. "We're heading to Valencia Island, where Professor Ivy lives." I think I may have nodded before the boat bumped again and I collapsed and felt sick. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A bit later, the boat is on the shore of Valencia Island, and I am walking up to Professor Ivy's lab. She answers the door. "Oh, hello, Samuel. Who is this?" she asks. "Philena," Oak says, "we need to talk." He swiftly explains the situation to her, as I stand by, trying to look the part. Professor Ivy finally gets the whole story. "You're right, Samuel. This is quite unsettling. But the starters I raised- only one is left," "Which one?" I ask. "Charmander," she says. _Well, at least it was one of the ones I was stuck between_ , I think. "Where is it?" I ask, trying not to let my relief show. I fail. "Look's like you're okay with that," Professor Oak comments cheerfully. "I'll be going now." "Wait! I need to get back to the Kanto region!" I shout. Professer Oak and Professor Ivy look startled. "I- I thought that between what happened four months ago, and now, it might be for the best," Professor Oak says. He looks frightened. I realize this must be as startling for him as it is for me. I feel like I should comfort him. That is weird- me comforting a grown man. Still, I say, "You're right, Professor. I should stay in the Orange Islands." Professor Oak looks a little better. He starts to leave. I see him getting into his boat. "Thank you!" I call, waving. He waves back to acknowledge me, as he starts the motor. I turn back to Professor Ivy. She is studying me, in a way that seems almost unnerving. "What have you gotten yourself into now, Philena?" she mutters. Then she notices me looking at her. "Well don't just stand there, come in," she says, turning around and walking inside. We walk through her home/laboratory. We finally settle down around a coffee table in comfy chairs to talk. "So," Ivy begins, "If you want to set up as a trainer in the Orange Islands, you're going to need a way to get from island to island. Which you do not have." I nod, and she continues, "So, I will lend you my Blastoise. Now wait!" she says, as I start to rise. I sit back down, and Ivy relaxes again. "You can ONLY use him for TRANSPORTATION. No battling, no challenges- nothing but getting from island to island. You can't use him on the island in any way. Understood?" She leans froward, and looks right into my eyes. I fidget. "Right… yeah. I promise," I say. The Professor breaks eye contact with me and looks down. I try to be patient. She looks up again. "I'll give you my Blastoise, but first you must do two things," says Professor Ivy. "Which are…" I prompt. Professor Ivy smiles kindly. "One, you must attain the Spike Shell badge. And two, you must tell me what happened four months ago."

 **A/N**

 **Wooh a second chapter! I actually did research on this one.**


	3. Chapter 3: 4 Months Ago

_I was sitting in a chair, reading a book._

 _What was it about? I don't remember, nor does it matter. At any rate, I couldn't concentrate on it. I was thinking about which starter I would choose. My dad, he was sitting opposite of me, also reading. It was a cold winter evening, and the sun had already set. A fire was blazing in the fireplace. Everything was fine._

 _Then_ it _happened._

 _There was a noise, a crash, and the wall exploded. I yelled and ducked. The wall was the one with the fire, and there was flaming wood everywhere. The fire alarms and security were blaring. I lifted my head._

 _There were two figures running up. It was lightly snowing. There was something else - a Pokemon? - flying behind him._

 _"Did we get him?" one figure asks. I duck my head down, hardly daring to move. They walk in the hole in our house. "Pretty intact. I don't think they all went off," I hear. I hold my breath._

 _Then, one says, "Welp, if we didn't get him, we have Celebi, right?" "We can't make too many blunders. We don't want to cause a paradox, and we definitely-" "Wait, do your hear that?" Silence. I nearly burst. Then I hear sirens. "Quick! We need to leave!" "To when?" "I don't know!" Light. I lift my head. They are gone. The sirens are louder._

 _I look over at my dad. A big piece of debris must've hit him on the head, because he has a big laceration that is bleeding badly. I rise and walk over to him, then kneel beside him. "You'll- you'll be alright…" I say. He looks up at me, his eyes focusing. "They'll blame- you," escapes his lips. "Don't die!" I say, beginning to cry. "Go… just, go…" His eyes are unfocused again. Is he dead? I don't know. The police and an ambulance arrive. They start to break down the door, then see the massive hole. I stand and run up the stairs, as police run inside. Two paramedics crouch by my dad and begin talking to him. I run down the hallway upstairs to my dad's room. The window is large. I open it. Brrr… It's cold outside. I break through the screen, then jump down into the snow. I look back at the house. Lights are blaring. I turn to run again, as I remember the name those people said._ Celebi.

"Celebi? I haven't heard of anything like that," says Professor Ivy. "I think it was their Pokémon. I was hoping you would know," I say. "Well, also about your story, I think I remember that," says the Professor, pulling out a newspaper. I read the headline. _9 Year Old Pallet Town Youth believed to have Killed Father_. I read further. "A horrific thing happened January 7, at 12 Green Road, in Pallet Town. Neighbors reported hearing a loud noise, and when police arrived at the scene, a large hole was in the side of the building. Investigators report that the hole was caused by a bomb, and later found more bombs around the house. The 9 year old in questions father, aged 35, was found mortally wounded, and paramedics were unable to save him. Before the father died, he was able to say, 'my child,' which leads police to believe that the nine year old had made and planted the bombs. The bombs were homemade, and…" I tear myself away. I can't believe it. "I'm innocent!" I shout. Professor Ivy nods. "I believe you. But now, I have to take you to Trovita island," "Trovita island? Why?" "To get the Spike Shell badge. The gym leader is an old friend of mine, so I'll give her my Blastoise, and she will give it to you once you beat her," explains Professor Ivy. I nod. "Oh, yes. Follow me," adds Ivy, rising. We walk through the house again, until we come to a rack of Pokéballs. Professor Ivy picks one up and hands it to me. "That is Charmander. And this-" she picks up another Pokéball, "is Blastoise. Now let's go to Trovita island." Ugh. Not another boat ride!


End file.
